


Hall H Lineup

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, SherlockeDCC 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: The Baker Street Babes are sponsoring a scavenger hunt this year at Comic-Con and one of the challenges is a flash fic 221B based on the Hall H/Ballroom 20 lineup. Please see attached.





	Hall H Lineup

“Who are you supposed to be?”

Sherlock turned and let his gaze fall several inches to land on a smallish man, handsome, fit, but bewigged and improbably dressed in short trousers and a velvet topcoat. Sherlock frowned. “Sorry?”

“Your cosplay. Fantastic coat, Jesus. Great detail on that buttonhole. Go on, then.”

Sherlock blinked, bemused. “I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

“Yeah? Never heard of him, sorry. Looks great, though. Well done.” The man bounced up and down on his outsized toes. “Do you like my costume?”

“Your feet are ridiculous. They’re hairy. And what is this foolishness, anyway?” His gesture took in the line behind him. “That man”—he pointed to a jovial man several metres away—“is dressed like a _postbox.”_

“Yeah, all types in the Hall H line.” Sherlock lifted an eyebrow. “You…do know what that means, right? Hall H? Comic-Con?”

“Nope,” said Sherlock, popping the P at the end of the word. “You all look like idiots,” he continued loudly, and a section of the crowd behind him sent up a cheer.

The man gaped. “So you’re in San Diego…in the summer…dressed like that.” 

“What?” Sherlock said, bristling. “It gets foggy here at night. It’s cold. Plus, I’m investigating a murder and…wait.”

“What?”

“You’re an army doctor.”

“Well, I was, yeah. Why?”

“Any good?” 

The hobbit beamed.


End file.
